Leaving You For The Last Time
by MezMaroon8
Summary: Angsty St Berry drabble from Jesse's POV exploring his thoughts when leaving her. Set post Funk.


**Leaving You For The Last Time**

_**Inspired by Duffy's song Warwick Avenue, set post Funk.**_

_When I get to Warwick Avenue, meet me by the entrance of the tube. We can talk things over for a little time. Promise me you won't step out of line._

He's done. It's over. This mission, this romance, her, it's all over.

He's packs all his bags, his piercing blue eyes glancing at the acceptance letter, his ticket of of this small town.

This is right. He doesn't belong in this cow town of misfits. He's a star and he's going to shine.

There's nothing keep him here. He tucks in the care bear into his bag, tossing it in before looking at it momentarily. Except her. He breathes, letting out the breath he's been holding since he met her.

She doesn't deserve him, he grits him teeth, pressing the head of the toy with force as rage fills his veins.

_Please drop the past and be true. Don't think we're okay just because I'm here. Our only chance to speak once more._

He should have been enough for her. He should have been her everything. They could have had it all. The epic romance, the Romeo and Juliet esque story, the power couple shining together. The lights gone out of his life.

He wishes these thoughts away as a tear threatens to spill. He loved her with every fibre of his being.

He dials the cab and slings his duffel bag over his broad shoulders. No goodbyes, no niceties, no farewell dos. Just him leaving for the last time.

He jolts the cab door open as it turns to his apartment by the quaint town house and he gulps, his throat dry and a tear rolls down his cheeks as the landscape travels with the moving car. His blue eyes water and he looks on at the road, the memories of them flashing affront his tired jaded eyes.

She's hurt him.

_You hurt me bad but I won't shed a tear. I'm leaving you for the last time. _

No girl has ever hurt him. He's the heartbreaker. The irony of this tale is she broke his heart when he intended on breaking hers, falling for her instead along the way.

He flicks his eyes and the music fills the space as he wishes those forlorn thoughts away.

He's gone.

She's not his anymore. She never was.

His eyes close, the salty hot tears flowing his down his freckled cheeks as the look on her broken face haunts him one more time.

He wipes his tears and clears his throat.

_You think you're loving but you don't love me. I want to free. Baby, you've hurt me._

Jesse St James is a soulless automaton. He's cold, he's fearless, he's smooth, suave and driven to a fault.

But now he's realising all the flaws in his exterior facade. There is this lost little boy yearning to be loved.

He aches for her and he resists the shooting pains in his chest as his heart sinks, letting her go for the last.

She will haunt him forever with her sneaky animal sweaters, her quirks, her dramatics, her sunshine smile and her silky brown hair he loved running his fingers through.

_I'm been confused out of my mind lately._

He cracks a smile and wipes the corner of his teary eyes, he needs to forget her. This was all a big joke. This, his life, it is all a big joke, he grimaces.

She broke him before she built him up to the man he always wanted to be.

He revels in the feel of her in his arms, her lips on his sweet and succulent, her breasts cupped in his manly hands and her sighs as he touched her.

Nothing matters to him but fame, he relents. Nothing at all. He doesn't care about her this was all a game and he played it well he concedes.

_All the days spent together, I wished for better but I didn't want the train to come. I'm broken hearted, seems like we never started._

He walks tall, chin up with a whisper of a smirk on his lips as he enters the big buildings of his world where he will be crowned king.

The car pulls up by his quaint little apartment on 5th Avenue courtesy of his doting parents.

He dangles the keys in his hands and looks back for a moment, eying the green, blue and grey of the landscape. The sun is shining but there is this dark grey cloud looming over him.

For a moment, a second even, he thinks he's a made a mistake.

Then he shakes his head, adjusting the straps of his shoulder bag and laughs bitterly.

She was his biggest mistake.

_I showed you the answers now here's the door. _


End file.
